Regrets
by Lordriochi
Summary: The POV of Starscream before and after his only shard of the Allspark was removed out of his forehead during Endgame. Oneshot


Regrets

[Hasbro owns Transformers Animated and the creators of the show.

I do not own Starscream or any characters here.]

After reconnecting his torso and legs from Megatron's latest fusion cannon blast, the ever so vengeful Starscream transformed into his harrier jet mode and flew back to Earth. Once on Earth, he would get to see Megatron get turned into slag from his master plan, planting bombs in the massive war machines, copies of the legendary Omega Supreme, and reprogramming them. Although his first plan with bombs and clones failed one stellar cycle ago, it would not be stopped this time around.

His plan was perfect, with no flaws at all. The reprogrammed Lugnut Supremes were going to turn the organics city into a hundred mile wasteland. Nothing could damage the huge ticking bombs; even Megatron's trademark blades, carved from the strongest metal, and his most powerful weapon, the fusion cannon, could not even scratch the dense armour of the machines.

He dodged a few meteors in his path and continued, undeterred.

Shockwave had spoke of beating the slag out of Ultra Magnus with his own hammer, taking control of Cybertron would be easier after the hammer is pried out from the cold servos of the Autobot.

Daydreaming, he thought of the grand coronation once he had command on Cybertron. There would be a massive statue of him, his own grand purple cape, dozens of femme slaves, an large fuel cake, thousands of energon cubes, and to top it off, his own golden crown with rubies!"

Going back to reality, he was about to penetrate the exterior atmosphere of the planet. His body heated up as he dived downwards, his cooling systems were at beyond breaking point, but he endured. Finally, cool air greeted him as he kept moving downwards.

At long last, he arrived quickly at the organic city and reverted back to his humanoid form. The city was in a terrible condition, buildings all over were in ruins and the sounds of battle were audible.

"This is it after millions of stellar cycles of trying; I finally get to extinguish Megatron!" From afar, he watched the Autobot, Optimus Prime, duel Megatron to the death.

The two giant clones of Omega Supreme marched to the centre of the city, slowly counting down to explode.

.

He looked over the roof of a distinct large energy shielded building, where two Autobots were mediating. Interestingly, the Allspark was being reformed!

One of them was the ninja-bot who he fought a few decacycles ago. The other was an Autobot Elite, who was a part of the task force from Cybertron, who almost dragged him off to a prison on Cybertron.

"The Allspark is here, intact? Suddenly, a strange force dragged his head towards the Allspark. "What in the name of the Deceptions!"

He soon realized the shard in his forehead, which granted him immortally; attempting rip itself out of his head, attracted to the Allspark.

Being dragged closer, he saw the thousands of Allspark shards rejoin.

"Release me at once, you ninja-bot ninnies! He fired away at the two with his dual forearm nullrays, but the shots missed them.

"If I can shoot them down, the Allspark will be mine to claim and I will be greater than Primus!"

He screamed with pain and clutched his head with one servo. He kept shooting at the ninja-bots with the other.

"You are giving me a splitting processer ache!" Firing his last shots at point blank, he clutched his head with both servos in severe pain and his shard was pulled out.

He saw his shard pulled out of his head in shock, the only thing keeping him online, as he took a freefall downwards. Suddenly, it felt like time slowed to a crawl. He started to see his life in flash before his optics.

It started childhood, when he was picked on due to being smart and unable get any friends. It would have a profound effect on him, making him bitter, and angrier as he grew. Before the Great War, he was but a science officer on board a small vessel.

As his life continued, he had done many crimes during the Great War to recently. He destroyed whole cities, ended lives millions of the innocent, raped several femmes, including his female clone, Slipstream, and other unspeakable atrocities.

As he fell closer to the concrete, he started to regret the things he had done.

"No, I'm too young to be offline!" The colour of his body faded to gray. "This can't be it, I survived so much, and how can I be killed this time?"

"Not again, I will not be grasped in the cold servos of death!"

Finally he landed onto the ground. Slowly as life faded away from him, he thought of his last words.

"I beg for you to spare my spark Primus, and Slipstream, my very soul mate, I am sorry for what I did to you, my only regret is that I will not see you again or give my apologies to you."

"Yet still I wonder what part you came from."

The crimson light in his optics slowly turned off. The empty shell used to be a Decepticon, an air commander, a science officer, the prince of the skies, lord of the seekers, creator of a seeker clone army, and many more titles.

But all these terms were all related to the traitorous, and cunning, Starscream.


End file.
